New frontier
by AVeryLongNameThatIsLong
Summary: Following an incident at an Atlas Labs, a team of Sentinel soldiers have been transported to Remnant. With no idea, Marcus Cole one of the soldiers, has to reunite with his team and fight an enemy that is greater than Grimm or the Atlas Corporation. He also gets new friends.
1. The Mystery of Sentinel 6

Hello, I liked Call of Duty Advanced Warfare, people will disagree with me, but I thought it was the CoD game that was a sorry for CoD Ghosts.

Anyways, enough with talking, let's begin!

Name: Marcus Cole

Age: 31 (18 in Remnant)

Weapons:

Primary: IMR with Target Enhancer, Advanced Rifling, grip and laser.

Secondary Primary: MORS

Secondary: Atlas 45 Pistol

Explosives: Frag Grenade, Variable Grenade (EMP, Threat and Stun)

Exo: Assault and A.S.T (A.S.T will be gone early in the story.)

Exo Abilities: Boost Jump, Boost Dodge, and Exo Shield.

Description: White Male with dark brown hair and green eyes.

Rank: Sergeant

Organization: Sentinel (Team 6)

Backstory: Marcus was a failure in his childhood, always getting low grades, getting into fights easily, that is until when Johnathan Irons was visiting the school when Marcus was 18 Years old, he saw that how well he could fight but noticed that he was fighting for the wrong reason, so he invited him to join Atlas, while his son Will Irons went to the United States Army with his best friend Jack Mitchell. He learned about the Exoskeletons, how to survive in unknown areas and was a very successful soldier, when he revisited school, he saw that the bullies that were bullying him now feared him, that's what Atlas taught him to do, instill fear in your enemies, Marcus defected to the United States Army when Atlas revealed MANTICORE, the biological weapon that they were secretly developing, General McDonnell invited him to join Sentinel. After a streak of successful missions, Jonathan Irons has been killed and Atlas is now plunged into chaos.

* * *

><p>Following the death of Jonathan Irons, Atlas has gone all out, they have nothing to lose now, they're throwing forces to try to destabilize the United States, horrible tactics, but now they're hitting the hardest in New York, Sentinel Team 6 have been deployed to support the ground forces already in the fight,<p>

They were in their small drop pod to be dropped into the fight and support the ground forces.

"Ready Marcus?" Said Daniel, the team leader.

"Ready, man it's cramped in here." Said Marcus.

"Deal with it, at least you still have an A.S.T." Replied Chris, the engineer.

"Sentinel 6-1, this is Kingpin, eliminate all enemies then pull out." Said Kingpin, who is actually General McDonnell.

"Roger, if anything goes wrong?" Replied Daniel

"If Atlas forces target your location more quickly than expected, diverge onto route Charlie-Zero-Three." Said Kingpin.

"Roger." Said Daniel

"Good luck out there." Said Kingpin before cutting the communication feed.

"Dropping now!" Said Michael, the Scout.

The drop pod launched from the giant blimp while explosions sounded across the air as AA batteries tried taking them down,

"Oh shit! We're hit! We're hit!" Said Chris.

"Eject the locks!" Ordered Daniel.

Chris pushed a few buttons then the team were disengaged from the lock,

"Jump! Marcus, you're first!"

Marcus took the first jump without looking down, he landed while crushing an enemy, he looked up, pulled out the Gatling gun and then started unloading the bullets at the surprised Atlas soldiers who were all sliding into cover, Daniel, Chris, Martinez, Anderson and Michael landed behind the Atlas Soldiers then they mowed them down.

"Kingpin, AA Batteries shot us down, proceeding on foot." Said Daniel.

"Roger 6-1, Thermal readings indicate a lab right underneath the building you are on. Check it out. Over." Replied Kingpin.

"Roger." Said Daniel.

"We got new orders, Command says that there is a lab facility under the building, we're checking it out." Said Daniel.

The Team of six, Daniel, Marcus, Chris, Michael, Anderson and Martinez, climbed down the stairs of the hotel they were in, noticing the several dead bodies that lay across the stairs, after a few minutes, they were in the lab.

"Kingpin, we're in the lab, please advise, over." Said Daniel.

"T-is is Kin-pin, the fac-l-ity is a b-mb te-ting sight."

"Kingpin, the radio is getting garbled."

"S-ans sh-w th-t t-e f-ci-lity is int-rf-ing w-it- ra-io..." Said the garbled message of Kingpin.

"Kingpin, we can't hear you! Repeat!"  
>"D-story th- buil-ng." Said Kingpin.<p>

"Roger." Said Daniel.

"We torch everything here, Anderson! Set up C4 charges!" Ordered Daniel

"Yes sir!" Said Anderson, the Demolitionist.

After Anderson set two C4 charges, they pressed on, encountering no resistance, the team started getting questionable and uncomfortable.

"Sir, I don't like the looks of this, nobody is here, we should leave." Said Martinez.

"We got orders, and we will follow them soldier-"  
>"Bomb testing is in way, all personnel, please evacuate facility." Said the dull voice of the Robotic announcer.<p>

"Come on! Let's go!" Ordered Daniel.

The team rushed towards the exit, but the problem was that the doors were closed and locked.

"Marcus! Get this door open!" Ordered Daniel.

Marcus rushed towards the door, kicked it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Anderson! Explosives! Everything you got!" Ordered Daniel.

Anderson set up the charges but it took much more time than usual, the charges blew the door, but the bomb detonated before they could leave, a blue flash engulfed the team, and the lab has disappeared.

_Marcus_

"Damn, how am I still alive?" Marcus said, he still had the A.S.T, which could prove useful for his survival.

The A.S.T GUI rebooted up, giving him full vision of where he was, a normal forest, but the map didn't show, so he was completely in the dark to his whereabouts.

"And where am I?" Marcus said as he stood up and looked around, nothing was familiar to him.

He didn't know what to do, or how to react, until suddenly the survival classes he took kicked in and by instinct, prepped the weapons he had on the A.S.T, he knew something was up with the forest, until several creatures which resembled Wolves but with white skull masks started approaching him, they growled to try to intimidate him,

"Nine wolves." Marcus whispered to himself.

He readied the swarm missiles, with the A.S.T Auto-Lock, the Swarm Missiles locked onto eight of the nine wolves, and then he fired, the missiles ripped through the air until they hit their target, then he used the Mk4 Rocket shipped with every A.S.T to obliterate two or three of the wolves.

The wolves then started jumping on him, taking swiped at the armor of the A.S.T but it all proved to be useless when Marcus just pushed them off.

Then he unloaded the Gatling gun on the remaining wolves, killing two more, he prepped the Swarm Missiles again then fired, obliterating the rest, he looked around to see if he made any attention, he saw no one.

_RWBY_

"Hey, you hear that?"

Blake Belladonna looked at her companion, Yang Xiao Long, and focused her ear even further, there was a sound of automatic gunfire, but it wasn't Ruby's as she used something different.

Yang looked ready to take off at any second, she blinked and then she heard the sound of explosions, then the sound of thumping, it sounded like an Atlesian-Knight but she never thought that they made much of a sound, they were usually compact and the size of a human, whatever it was, it was something big and robotic.

"Let's check it out! Yang suggested, Blake thought that was a terrible idea, but she already took off to find the source of the sound, she sighed and followed her.

_Marcus_

He didn't attract anybody but he attracted more wolf creatures, he unloaded the bullets of the Minigun, also referred to as the GAU-3/A, as the large bullets ripped apart two of the wolves, four more took its place. One wolf jumped and swiped at the metal of his A.S.T, but was immediately pushed off and hit a tree, making its internal parts rip apart and leave a gory mess.

There were about ten more wolves, and he assumed that the larger one was the leader, _Take that out and the rest goes astray. _Thought Chris, he continually fired a steady stream of bullets to the presumed Alpha Wolf, and then used the Swarm missiles to lock all eight missiles to the presumed Alpha Wolf, then unleashed fury and what left of the wolf was its charred body.

Just as presumed, the pack howled and started backing off, their leader was eliminated and the pack is led astray, with ease, he used the Mk4 to eliminate the rest of the wolves who thought it was a good idea to regroup.

_RWBY_

"Oh my gosh…" Yang shook her head in disbelief. The guy, if he was one, just took out two Beowolf packs, as they saw a trail of Beowolf remains before coming onto the scene, without the armor being scratched or damaged, but the weapons were different, where was the Dust? They were well made but they were much more differently made than the ones in Vale.

They couldn't see if this guy was actually a person, as the armor covered nearly every inch of his body except for the eyes, they were Dark brown.

"I saw what he did too." Said Blake, she looked at the large Chain gun he was wielding, it didn't have a stream of bullets to make him look badass, as that's what they did in the movies, it was just plain grey armor. She also noticed the two rocket launchers hanging on the shoulders, this person, she was sure it was, was an intimidating sight to say the least, Blake didn't know why, but she just felt nervous around this person, she quietly got near Yang, but the action caused the person to turn around and spin up the chain gun, directly at them.

_Marcus_

Marcus saw the two girls pretty easily, as one of them had a bowtie on the head, and the other blonde girl had a black crest resembling a burning heart, and they tried sneaking in front of damn A.S.T, then she just came out, "Wow!" she exclaimed, as she emerged from the bushes the two were hiding in. She was pretty, but he wasn't that foolish, spies were sent after him, and they were all coincidently girls, he killed them, but to be fair, they were trying to find a way to kill him. Maybe it could change today, perhaps not, either way, the Atlas training always made him feel cautious around other people, and that hasn't gotten him any friends.

"Hey come on now! Take it easy! I'm not a Grimm you know?" She said with a bright smile, pretty usual if someone wanted to kill him, so he kept a finger on the trigger.

"Grimm?" Marcus said cautiously.

"You know… Those monsters you just obliterated! Humanity's big enemy kinda thing?"

"Last time I checked, it was the Atlas Corporation." Marcus quietly said.

"What's that?" The girl asked.

"Let's just say, an evil corporation led by a power hungry madman." Marcus answered.

Then the girl with the ribbon approached the two, he assumed it was her companion.

"Uh… Yang?" Marcus now learned that the blonde's name was Yang. "I…don't think he's a student."

"What do you mean by that?" The blonde girl, Yang, turned to regard her partner,

"It's pretty clear, he isn't an Atlas soldier-"  
>When the word "Atlas" was mentioned, this got Marcus to go in a rage, he hated the company and he'd be damned if he died by one of their soldiers.<p>

"Please, try not to mention the name 'Atlas' again." Marcus Interrupted while struggling keeping his calm.

"What's wrong with that name?" The black haired girl asked.

"I had personal experiences with the company, many friends died of that damn Manticore project." Marcus then kicked one of the dead wolves, or Grimm, making it fly into the air and hit a tree causing the dead body to break entirely.

"No, no, no, Atlas isn't that company you just mentioned, it's a kingdom." The black haired girl assured.

This made Marcus to calm down and rethink about his obsession over the destruction of Atlas.

"Anyways, he looks really confused, probably Ozpin would want to talk to this guy." The black haired girl continued the conversation with Yang,

Confused didn't even begin to address the amount of questions Marcus had, he had been ready to die in the name of his country. These two girls could be the only source he could find to tell him where he ended up.

He didn't even know if he was still on Earth, proof suggests that the satellites were gone, and that he was somehow transported by that bomb.

_Blake and Yang_

Blake was relieved when the stranger finally stopped spinning the weapon, as it has been driving her insane of that constant noise.

"Where am I anyway?" The Stranger asked, his voice was beginning to sound tired and irritated.

"You're in the Emerald Forest, on the grounds of Beacon Academy." Blake said.

The stranger shook his head horizontally signifying a no.

"The kingdom of Vale? Vytal?"

The stranger shook his head horizontally again, Blake sighed, this wasn't good, their first year at Beacon and they were already dealing with someone who was an unknown across all boards.

"I'm not going to really like the answer but, I'm not on Earth am I?" The stranger asked.

"…No?" She tried hopefully, and then winced as the Stranger in his giant suit abruptly turned around and started kicking Beowolf corpses with the large metal boot while swearing explosively, as this created the corpses to fly around, he then went to kicking the trees, making the leaves fall off, then eventually the trees fell too.

After a few minutes, the stranger finally calmed down, Yang looked at her then eventually smirked, Blake knew what she was planning to do, try to bring him with them.

"Why don't you come with us!" Yang told the person, who turned to the two. "We can help! You're not exactly from here! So why not?"

"…Fine." He said.

"Com-"

Then a loud cawing interrupted Yang's voice as a huge Nevermore flew over them, the stranger's Chain guns were already spinning.

_Marcus_

That was the biggest bird he has ever seen, Marcus deduced that it was heading north, good thing it didn't spot them, the A.S.T might not be able to handle something that large, probably a Titan Tank, but the chances of hitting it were next to nothing.

"Marcus, Marcus Cole." Marcus stated. "Anyway out of here?"

"I'm Yang, that's Blake." Yang said.

"Follow the bird!" Yang said. "Isn't it heading north?"

"Yes, it is." Blake said.

The three started for the bird, trying to chase the thing, until some of those Grimm creatures came up, the wolves again, six of them this time.

Yang got out some sort of gauntlets and smashed one of the things aside, shooting it to kill it, while Blake took out some Gun-Katana, and slashed one of the wolves in half, while Marcus took the chain guns and started firing, occasionally wiping the screen to get off the guts. The things couldn't be identified anymore, it was guts, this kind of creeped out Yang, as she never saw a mess like that.

"You mind if I talk to Blake for a second?" Asked Yang.

Marcus shrugged. "Sure, go ahead." He said softly.

_Yang and Blake_

"There is something wrong with this guy!" Yang whispered.

"He can hear you, lower your voice." Blake said. "It looks like he's been fighting for a while." She never saw someone as disciplined as Marcus, he never flinched on the pile of guts that was the Beowolf, sure she read it on some books, but she never thought she would see it in real life.

Marcus was described like in her books. War-torn and listless. That mention of this Atlas Corporation must have fueled his skills, the more times the word was mentioned, the angrier he got. This was just an assumption though, maybe he had a nicer personality under the 'mask' he wore. But she couldn't just leave him here, lost in the Emerald Forest.

"Come on Yang, let's keep going." Blake said while heading north.

"But…" Yang gestured to Marcus' back pleadingly.

"He's coming with us. We can't just leave him here!" Blake said.

_After a few minutes of walking…_

The two girls sighed in relief, Marcus saw that there was some ruins here, they were small but they looked like they'd been here for a while.

"Hm, Weiss and Ruby aren't here?" Yang looked surprised.

"Probably got held up or something, they can handle themselves." Blake said.

Marcus kept looking around, watching out for some kind of threat, this paranoia was often common between Sentinel Units, also wondering who this Weiss and Ruby were.

"Thought we could get this done quickly, oh well, Extra credit is extra, right Blake?" Yang said while Ember Celica unfolded into gauntlet mode.

_Well, weapons are interesting at least. _Marcus looked a bit surprised, fortunately Yang didn't notice.

"I'll look for the things we need." Blake said as she turned to find whatever they needed. "I don't want to get murdered by a Beowolf without me seeing. Keep them off me."

Somehow the wolves were coming, probably Blake was taking something important to them, but the reason was unknown for Marcus.

"Wanna make this a contest?" Yang challenged.

"Challenge accepted." Marcus said.

"Who kills more, wins!" Yang said.

As the first Beowolf, or that's what Yang told him were,jumped towards Marcus, the Gatling gun spun and tore the thing in pieces and pushing it back, the Swarm missiles were unleashed to get the edge, five kills already.

"How many kills?" Marcus said.

"Eight!" Yang said.

_Better pick up the pace._ Marcus used the Mk4 to shoot two Beowolves and obliterate them completely, and then used the Swarm Missile to eliminate four more Beowolves. Yang was using her considerable speed and strength to overwhelm the Grimm. Her gauntlets, Ember Celica is basically: "Point at the thing you don't like and it goes away." A Beowolf was sent flying into a tree, bones broken, while two more went through horrible skull shattering punches and then basically shot two more, but then her eyes became blood red, Marcus noticed a small strand of hair falling down, she was pissed with that, and then obliterated three more.

"How many kills ya got?" Yang asked.

"Twelve." Marcus answered.

"Sixteen! Yay! I win!" Yang parad

"Damn, I'll get you next time." Marcus said.

"We made it!" Suddenly cut in a voice, it was Ruby Rose, Yang's little sister, she found the remains of the Beowolf pack. "What did I miss!?" She looked curiously at the giant robot, or that's what she thought, stand there, doing nothing and holding a large gun which was probably even bigger than Crescent Rose. "Hi there!" She waved at Marcus, and much to her surprise he waved back.

"Took some time Ruby. We could have done this assignment more quickly." Yang said, as Blake walked over with several bags of Dust.

"Honestly Ruby, if you didn't abandon me in the middle of the forest, we would have gotten here faster!" Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, looked positively irritated at the young red-headed girl. She then raised one of her brow as she regarded the tall robot like person who was spinning his weapon, he was in some sort of suit but her dad's company didn't make things like those. Everything about him spoke "hardened soldier" but he had an aura of lethality that few would not notice.

"Yang, who or what is that?" Weiss asked suspiciously looking at the stranger in the eye. The armor covered everything except the eyes who regarded her with a blank stare.

"This guy?" Yang presented this person in armor with a bit of excitement. "This guy is a Grimm killing master!"

"You can't exactly say that because he's in a giant suit of armor which probably does the work for him." Weiss said.

"Name's Marcus by the way." Marcus said.

"He's not a student, we just found him in the woods." Blake said.

"You mean, he just appeared all of a sudden?" Ruby asked, while tilting her head to take a look at the A.S.T. "Is he lost or something? Pretty sure Professor Goodwitch gave the assignment to us."

"Like I said, he's not a student." Blake answered. "I don't really think he's from here at all."

"He's an alien!?" Ruby yelled excitedly as she turned to Marcus and the A.S.T who stood there, unfortunately Marcus was kind of creeped out so he started backing away a little.

"Ruby…" Blake shook her head, but she could feel a smile coming up. Ever since she met the two sisters, she found herself less isolated to her books.

"Do. You. Understand. English?" Ruby made Marcus to back a way even more, until he hit a tree, "Yes?" Marcus looked really freaked out and Yang kind of felt sorry for him, her sister can act a little weird from time to time. Like when they arrived at Beacon, Ruby was jumping about to see other people's weapons.

Marcus ejected from the A.S.T, in hopes of getting away from the girl, double-jumped and landed on a tree.

"What are you doing up there?" Ruby asked.

"You're kinda freaking me out, and a bit too close for comfort," Marcus answered.

"And I'm not an alien." Marcus added.

"Awww…" Ruby was disappointed,

"Your names?" Marcus asked.

"Glad you asked, this little girl is my sister, Ruby. And Ice Princess over there is Weiss."

"Don't call me that!" Weiss complained before walking over to the tree where the stranger was. Ruby was also inspecting the giant suit of armor.

"I'll come down, but Ruby, try not to be so weird." Marcus said.

"Whatever, what is this?" Ruby asked.

Marcus came down and tapped three times on the A.S.T.

"This here is the AST, equipped with a GAU-3/A or Chain gun if you prefer, this badboy shoots four-hundred rounds a minute, so be careful if you're near this thing. An AT6 MSL or Swarm missile, shoots up to eight rockets at the time, devastating anyone. And best of all, the Mk4 Rocket, this thing is the most powerful thing on this machine, a small missile that can destroy another one of these in a single shot. With some jet boosters on the shoes." Marcus proudly said.

Marcus than looked at the white haired girl, Weiss, as she looked up to him with a scowl. She seemed… hostile, Marcus just looked right back at her, his expression impassive.

"Got a problem?" Marcus asked.

"Who are you supposed to be?" her scowl became deeper. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be here."

"True," Marcus answered. "Don't really have a home, always fighting against the Atlas Corporation, moving from base to base, sleeping under constant gunfire and explosions." Sure he owned a house in Washington, but it lay empty since he joined Atlas and then to the United States Army.

"So you're homeless." The girl sounded like an old neighbor, an asshole.

"Any problem with that?" Marcus asked quietly.

"Come on Weiss! Don't be so rude!" Ruby said, as Weiss was about to open her mouth, she turned to look at Royce.

"I'm sorry." It sounded like she didn't really mean it.

_Weiss_

Weiss' scowl grown a lot darker at what he was insinuating. How dare this soldier think that he knew better than her? She was about to speak what her mind said until Ruby looked at her.

"Stop. Please." She said upset. "He didn't do anything to us, Weiss. Why do you have to be so mean to some we just met?"

"Mean? He could be dangerous! This guy can probably take us all on!" Weiss countered pointing her hand at the suit of armor, which Marcus was in.

Blake intervened, "That's why we're going to bring him to Ozpin!" She said looking at the two.

"Ozpin?" Marcus asked.

"The headmaster of the school." Blake responded. "Come on, we've been here long enough. Professor Goodwitch might be worried.

She turned to Marcus. "Sorry… Just getting a bit sidetracked.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders.

_Marcus_

Marcus listened carefully as Blake told him about the place he ended up. Remnant, this is what he made of it: Remnant, long ago the human race had been born, along came with it an enemy, the Grimm. As time passed and as human lives were being ended, Dust was discovered. With this substance, humanity took back the world from the Grimm and built great civilizations, hence the four kingdoms. Dust had four elements, fire, water, lightning and wind, which can be combined naturally and artificially. Since its discovery, mankind has found many ways to harness this power, from airships to androids, Dust has made its way to every kind of technology. Dust ammunition serves as an easier way to kill people or Grimm, even though this was the standard mention of use, people have been using it in more… Archaic forms of Dust manipulation, such has fusing it into clothes and even fusing it to their own bodies…that sounded ugly. But humanity stills doesn't know how Dust was made.

Marcus was impressed, it sounded much better than the US' history, which was now under constant attack. Still, there was something that bothered him.

"Who made the Grimm?" Royce asked Blake.

"Nobody knows," The black haired girl answered. "They appeared the same time humanity did and started hunting. Now, we hunt them back."

"We're actually being trained to become the best!" Ruby said. "Wonder if Professor Ozpin will make you a student!"

Weiss had a look of shock on her face, but she kept to herself to avoid embarrassing herself.

_After a few minutes of walking towards Beacon… (Third Person POV)_

Blake winced when he saw who was at Beacon's main ground, the ever serious Glynda Goodwitch standing alongside the headmaster. Ozpin's eyes were curious as they locked onto Marcus' eyes in the A.S.T.

"It seems that you came back with more than Dust, Miss Rose." Ozpin remarked. He bowed his head to Marcus.

"Greetings, I am Ozpin, head master of this academy. Beside me is Professor Glynda Goodwitch. One of the teachers here." The blonde professor next to him gave a curt nod.

Marcus got out of the A.S.T, to look more respectful, "Marcus Brown." He replied politely. He looked at the massive academy, it looked bigger than the White House itself. "This is an impressive school, biggest one I have seen." Marcus complimented.

"Thank you, here at Beacon, we train the best of the best for generations here on Remnant." Ozpin said.

Royce looked neutrally as Ozpin took over from there. "Considering the…unique situation at hand, I will have to speak with you privately in my office. Do not worry young man," he smiled as Marcus started getting tense. "It is not an interrogation."

Marcus suddenly eased up, "Well, what's the worst that could happen? Oh, and how am I going to move my AST, will the staff here take it for me?" Marcus asked.

"Right, about that, we will have to send it to the Atlas kingdom, General Ironwood would love to research this giant piece of hardware here." Ozpin said.

The room they gave the two used to be storage, but nonetheless it suited his current needs. Marcus sat down to tell his story to Ozpin and was surprised that the professor was interested and listening, but Marcus felt that he didn't really believe him.

Ozpin was mostly impassive and he often asked questions about the Atlas Corporation and the United States, but the most surprising question was after Marcus finished his story.

"Would you like to become a student here Mister Cole?" Ozpin asked, Marcus was quite surprised.

"Don't I have to apply first? And go through some stuff?" Marcus asked.

"Not really, I can figure something out since I am the Headmaster here." Ozpin said.

Marcus thought about it.

_More fighting, or disappearing into somewhere you've never been and probably become a criminal…I'll go with the former. _He thought.

"Why not?" Marcus said. "Like I have anything else to do, other than disappearing into the city…" Then Marcus trailed off.

"True. However, since you arrived a little late, you will be at a somewhat disadvantageous position. All students who come here are required to go through an initiation not only to get their spot within this academy, but also figure out some assignments for the teams of four that will be made, but you'll have to be assigned to an already existing team. These teams will learn together over the course of four years before graduating." Ozpin explained.

"So…I'll be doing this alone." Marcus said.

"Unfortunately yes, but since I have not seen your combat ability, so if you're capable in combat, you'll set your team in an advantage, but in the contrary, you'll be setting them in a disadvantage." Ozpin said.

Marcus chuckled. "Alright, I'm joining up, I'll take the initiation and try not to die."

The professor smiled. "Good. Your initiation will start tomorrow, oh, and I almost forgot to ask you something, how old are you?" Ozpin asked.

"Me? I'm thirty-six." Marcus replied.

"Thirty-six? You look like you're eighteen!" Remarked Ozpin.

"What? How? Oh wait, that damn bomb." Marcus said.

"Maybe the bomb you mentioned reversed your age." Ozpin said.

"Probably, at least I have eighteen years in extra." The professor and Marcus both chuckled.

Ozpin then left the room to give Marcus some shut-eye.

_Next day…_

Marcus woke up with a yawn, looking around while the GUI for the Exoskeleton booted up, he got up from the bed, picked up his weapons, and then lazily started walking towards the exit.

Once he opened the door, the light of the sun suddenly woke him up, yawning again, he tried to find the cafeteria.

After an half an hour of looking, he finally found it, his Exo also mapped the places he has been already, he entered and saw nobody was there yet, he checked the time, 6:30 AM, at least he has some time to eat.

He went to the serving table, got some bacon, a sandwich, some sausages and some vegetables. It was a bit more than what they gave him at the army.

He started eating, at about 6:45, the rest of the students came, he just continued eating until those four girls that found him came, along with four more people.

Then he left, heading towards the gym, got to get ready for initiation, in the rare cases when he isn't in his Exoskeleton in battle, he was to keep ready, fight to the last.

_RWBY_

Marcus kept silent, when Nora was talking about her dream, while Ren was correcting her.

Jaune looked slightly depressed, he was not talking to anybody, and was literally devoid of any social interaction.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"H-huh? Oh yeah, why?" Jaune answered.

"Its just that, you don't seem okay." Ruby said.

"Guys, I'm fine, look!" Jaune made a thumb's up and blurted out a sheepish smile.

Then he closed it and quickly took a look at team CRDL, bullying a Faunus, suddenly, Marcus stood up, walked towards the scene, then slightly tapped on Cardin's shoulder.

_Marcus_

Cardin turned around, looked at Marcus, and said "What?" Lazily.

"The fuck are you doing to her?" Marcus said.

"Just playing around." Cardin retorted lazily.

It certainly didn't look like 'playing around' to Marcus, "You better stop, or else I _will _pummel all of you to hell."

"Would love to see you-" Then Cardin got punched straight in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Anybody else?" Marcus asked.

The other three, if he remembered were, Russel, Dove and Sky stood up, put their fists and all charged at him at once, Russel threw a punch, Marcus ducked and tripped him, then kicked him plain in the balls. Dove tried kicking him in unison with Sky punching him in the face, Marcus sidestepped then smashed their heads together, then went to see the crying girl with bunny ears.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, t-t-thanks for t-t-he help." She said while quivering, then Marcus went back to his table, then he sat down, Jaune and practically most of RWBY had their jaws hanging.

"Look, Jaune, I overheard your conversation with Pyrrha while I was fighting, don't ask me how, now Jaune, everybody denies someone bullying them, just tell your team, I saw your locker fly up into the airs and crash onto the ground. I had the same experience before. Think about it, and make your decision." Marcus said.

"That's true Jaune, you should just tell us, we'll help you against Cardin." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah! We'll break his legs!" Nora suddenly exclaimed.

"Guys, I'm fine, seriously, I don't need anyone watching my back." Jaune said.

Marcus was extremely disappointed when he heard the words that he heard.

"Your decision, and you have the right to keep it. Good luck." Marcus said before leaving the table.

_Emerald Forest, Beacon Academy (Marcus)  
><em>

"Your objective is simple." Ozpin said as he gestured to the entrance of the Emerald Forest behind him.

"There is a clearing with a temple north of this location, the temple has several relics. You will retrieve one of the relics and bring them back to me. Depending on your choice, I will assign you to an already existing team. You will also be evaluated on your combat skill."

Marcus just stood there, wondering about the oddity of how they will grade you on how you kill something.

"I'm expecting to encounter resistance aren't I?" Marcus asked, he was already dreading the answer.

"Obviously, so don't die."

_RWBY and JNPR_

"Ooh, nice rifle!" Ruby watched attentively as the new student took out an assault rifle, it had some sort of sight on it, a grip and a longer barrel, but there was some sort of laser on it, probably for better aiming.

_Marcus_

Marcus landed from the launch pad with his Land assist, he kept the IMR in hand, he kept heading north, according to the compass in his Exo suit, which was where Ozpin needed him to go. No Grimm yet, but he had only seen two types, the wolf creatures and that giant bird.

He didn't remember a forest being this beautiful on Earth, maybe there were more, but who knows? Eventually, he found his first sign of Grimm, two wolves and some sort of bear.

He used the grapple to get on a tree, took out the MORS and aimed straight for the head, a hole was drilled into the bear's head, and then he shouldered it and got his IMR, then got off the tree. The two wolves jumped into the obscurity of the trees, but this was no problem as to the Target Enhancer, revealed their location when he started spinning around and then fired a burst of five bullets, killing one, he looked around again, but the wolf was more entrenched into the woods. He pulled out a Smart Grenade, pointed it to where it will go, then it went there, blowing the creature into pieces.

_RWBY and JNPR_

"He can see through trees?!" Ruby exclaimed she was pretty excited.

"Whoa! Those grenades go wherever you want it to go?!" Nora sounded real excited as Marcus threw the cylinder shaped grenade towards the Beowolf inside the trees.

"Pretty useful equipment at his disposal." Ren commented as Marcus continued forward.

"They're just two Beowolves and an Ursa." Weiss said. "The fool would probably be killed by an Alpha or a Boarbatusk."

Weiss still hated Marcus after what inspirational things he said.

"Weiss! Don't be so rude!" Ruby said.

"The Grimm are dead, so let's leave it at that." Pyrrha said.

_Marcus_

As Marcus reloaded the IMR, he continued, seeing nothing, he kept going, it was eerily quiet but he ignored it and pressed on. Too accelerate the process, he used his Grapple to get onto a tree, than to another, he kept doing that until he tripped and fell down, and the problem was that there were Grimm near, a pack of pig creatures, and a pack of wolves. The two packs had some tension going, with the opportunity, he shot the biggest one with the MORS, making a clear hole, the pig squealed and turned to Marcus, but it had bigger things to worry about.

As he ran by the two packs, luckily not being noticed, he got to the temple, it was mostly in ruins and the relics were oddly chest pieces.

"I'm not even going to ask." He said as he looked at the relics that were all arranged in a circle. Each piece were colored black or white, like real chess. He looked around, "Not a pawn, not a Bishop, not exactly a rook, but I think I can relate to the knight, now, white or black…" He closed his eyes and his fingers landed on the white piece, "Okay, take this and go back."

"Aw shit!" The wolf and pig things didn't murder themselves, the Alpha wolf was aiming for him. He pulled out the Variable grenade, got into cover behind a tree, then threw it, it counted eighteen enemies, and they were still murdering each other. Marcus pulled out the Smart Grenade and directed it to the pack, it blew up four of them, he got the IMR, sprayed the bullets until he heard the click of an empty magazine, he unlocked it, pulled out another mag and then smashed it in, he killed four more, the pigs and wolves were still fighting and occasionally one of the wolves would jump on him, and they also looked eerily the same.

He pulled out another Smart Grenade, and threw it to the middle of the pack. It obliterated them, so he went back while encountering no resistance.

"Ah, you made it back. Good, since you chose the white knight piece, you will be with Team RWBY, the team that found you." Ozpin said.

"Well, one of the girls already hate me, so…I'm not really going to have a good time for a while." Marcus said.

"You will have to learn to co-operate with them, so best of luck!" Ozpin said before leaving the room.

_RWBY_

"Oh come on! Why do I have to be with him!?" Weiss said.  
>"Come on Weiss! You'll get along!" Ruby said.<p>

Weiss then grumbled under her breath until Marcus came.

"I guess I'm going to be with you girls for the next four years." Marcus said.

This caused Weiss to get angrier, until she stomped her way back to the dorms.

"Guess she doesn't like me, doesn't she?" Marcus said innocently.

"Yep, she hated you when she first saw you." Yang said.

"Well come on, let's get to the dorms." Marcus said.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope I can make chapters as long as this one! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!<p> 


	2. Back on track

I actually got some good reception on this story! Now onto the responses to the reviews.

New Universe Returns: I'll try, sorry for your bad experience with Crash Landing.

Shasenka: Thanks! I might not post often, but I'll try to keep it large like the first chapter.

Redcollector: Oh it will be back, just you wait…just you wait.

Guest: I fixed the inconsistencies, but I will try to make it interesting, and thanks for the semi-praise.

Aavergaedude01: Thanks!

* * *

><p>As Ruby, Yang, Blake and Marcus chased after Weiss, they got to the dorms, she was already there muttering something about, "Why do I have to be with a vagabond soldier!?"<p>

The four lay silent until Ruby spoke up, "Look, Weiss, we're a team, we're supposed to work together. We're supposed to be friends!"

"Well I am NOT going to work with…him!" Weiss said while putting an emphasis on the word 'not'.

"I had that experience once, I never co-operated-"Marcus was then interrupted by Weiss,

"I don't want to hear your stories!" She said before making a deep scowl on her face.

"You'll get along eventually." Blake said.

It was in the afternoon, there were some classes left, apparently the class was supposed in the War between the Faunus and the humans, so he left without a word, "Where are you going?" Yang asked. "To class, I know, its five, and class is supposed to start at five thirty, but I like it when I'm early. Well for the first days at least." Marcus answered.

It was 3:00 PM, and class was supposed to start at 3:30, he needed to get introduced to his desk, check out his school supplies and get an overview of the class.

When he arrived there, Professor Oobleck was standing there, with a cup of coffee,

"Already? Why so soon?" The professor talked really quickly and somehow moved like the Exo dash ability.

"I'm just here to check out, my school supplies, with an overview of this class." Marcus said.

"Ah, , this class is about the Human and Faunus war, the Faunus, people with animal-like features, had some racial tension between the humans, us. The humans were discriminating the Faunus, as their animal features, and then generally the Faunus has had enough, then they started violent measures, hence the protests today." The professor's words were quickly said as to his movement, it looked like he was on some steroids or something. And he didn't have any idea of what the White Fang is.

Marcus took his seat, looked under the desk which wasn't one but they were all attached together, and there were seats, he looked at the school supply, there was a notebook, some pencils and an eraser. He sat down, the chairs were a much needed improvement of the US' chairs.

_Until the start of class…_

The rest of the students came, they took their seat, then he started talking, Marcus took so many notes, he never remembered taking in so much, he was a failure in his childhood, and he was not going to let that happen again.

"Now, have any among you have been subjugated or discriminated due to your heritage?" The professor asked. The girl with bunny ears, looked around cautiously, then raised her hand.

"Dreadful. Simple dreadful. Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." The professor said, then he took another sip from his mug.

"I mean, I mean, I mean, look what just happened to the White Fang!" The professor sounded a little jittery.

When the professor was talking about the war, Marcus was taking notes, then occasionally looking at Jaune,

"And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?" The professor said, Cardin flicked a piece of papers to Jaune's head, making him wake up, "Hey!" He said.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! Excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" The professor asked.

"Uhh… the answer, the advantage, the Faunus, had over Guy Stuff, uhh… Binoculars!" Jaune carefully said, while taking looking at Pyrrha making motions with her hands, then students started laughing as the professor took another sip. Pyrrha facepalmed, while Cardin started laughing hysterically.

"Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin? Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on subject?" The professor said.

"Well, it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin stated.

"You aren't the most open-minded of individuals aren't you Cardin?" Pyrrha said.

"What? You got a problem!?" Cardin said.

"No, I have the answer. Its night vision, many Faunus have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said while Cardin grumbled.

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and ambushed the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured. Perhaps if you paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said while Cardin stood up pissed.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." The professor said.

Jaune laughed, "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class. Now! Moving on!" The professor said.

_After class…_

Ren, Pyrrha and Nora were exiting the class.

"You go on ahead, I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha said.

Marcus was nearby, he walked by until Pyrrha stopped him, "You need anything?" Marcus asked. "Yes, I am quite worried about Jaune, can you please keep an eye on him?" Pyrrha asked. "Sure, I'll try." Marcus said. "Thank you."

**Line break. (I couldn't put a **_**word **_**in Italic, stating where they were.)**

"You two have been struggling in my class since Day One. Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature. Whatever it is, it stops now. You forethought entrance into this school and we only accept the best of the best. So! I expect you to act like it. History is important gentlemen and if you can't learn it, you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one. I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now. Run along." The professor basically scolded them.

The professor speeded his way out of the class as Jaune walked out with Cardin following him, then Cardin pushed Jaune, Pyrrha was watching the whole thing unfold.

"Heh." Cardin muttered out, then left the scene.

Out of nowhere, Marcus jumped on Cardin, he had his armor on and a pistol.

"You still didn't change after the punch I gave you?" Marcus said.

Cardin went pale, he had a gun pointed on his chin and if he didn't play by Marcus' rules, a bullet would end up in his brain.

Pyrrha was watching everything unfold, she was shocked to say the least, never before she has seen something like this play out. But she didn't want to interfere, she could probably get a bullet to the head too.

Marcus eventually let him go, he was running like a madman, he dusted his hands and thought about if he should use less aggressive methods, anyways, there was another class, Jaune was leaving with Pyrrha, he decided to follow them, which eventually lead them to a rooftop, he dropped down and then used his grapple to dangle, it felt weird to say the least.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed. I could always be a farmer or something." Jaune said.

"No!" Pyrrha pushed Jaune away from the edge.

"That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune. I know you're having a difficult time in class. And that you're not the strongest of fighters." Pyrrha said.

"I want to help you!" Pyrrha added.

"W-what?" Jaune was slightly stuttering.

""We can train up here after class, where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha said.

"You think I need help?" Jaune said.

"N-No! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha said.

"But you just said it." Jaune said.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from others! You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha said, she really wants to help him.

"You're wrong. I don't belong here." Jaune said, he sounded slightly depressed.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha protested.

"No! I don't! I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." Jaune said while sighing,

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I mean, I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test! I didn't earn my spot at Beacon. I lied. I got my hands on some fake in scripts, and I lied." Jaune said, this surprised Marcus, but he needed to keep on observing.

"What? W-Why?" Pyrrha was worried to say the least.

"Because it's what I wanted to be! My father, my grandfather and his father before were all warriors! They're my heroes. I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough." Jaune said.

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha tried putting her hand on Jaune's shoulder until he retorted,

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune said.

"Jaune I-"Jaune suddenly interrupted, this conversation was heated, Marcus tried and he failed, Pyrrha tried, and she failed to help Jaune.

"I am tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree! While friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?" Jaune said, he was sounding sadder and sadder each time.

Pyrrha tried to comfort him, but Jaune pulled away, "Just leave me alone! Okay?"

Pyrrha was sad, Jaune was too stubborn at the moment.

"If that's what you think is best." She said before leaving, Marcus then grappled up, and faced the boy, "I tried helping you, Pyrrha tried helping you, but you refused both of us, good luck with the school year." He then left, Marcus was feeling quite hostile to Jaune, maybe he would rethink things later.

**Line break.**

Cardin overheard the entire conversation, it was the perfect time for blackmail.

He climbed out the window of his dorm.

"Oh Jaune," Cardin said, Jaune didn't notice him climb out.

"Cardin!" Jaune said, he was surprised.

"I couldn't help but hear you two from my dorm room. So! You snuck into Beacon huh? I gotta say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel." Cardin said, he was feeling quite dominant.

"Please Cardin! Please don't tell anyone!" Jaune said, he was scared.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat out a friend like that!" Cardin said.

"A friend?" Jaune said questionably.

Cardin walked up to Jaune, put his arm around his neck and put Jaune's head in his armpit, he was choking him.

"Of course! We're friends now Jauney boy. And the way I see it, if you're there when I need it, we'll be friends for a long time." Cardin then let him go, giving Jaune some time to breath.

"That being said, I really don't have time to those extra reading doctor Oobleck gave us today."

Cardin then knelt down, "Think you could take care of that buddy?" Jaune didn't reply, he was too horrified to say anything, "That's what I thought. Don't worry Jaune, your secret is safe with me." Then Cardin went into his dorm room.

_Tomorrow in the Forever Fall_

They were in the Forever Fall, to collect some sap from some trees, Marcus personally found that weird but was indifferent, but what made him uncomfortable is that, the forest is so red, like crimson red, he never saw anything like this, and he was also surprised that eating some food in Remnant didn't give him any side effects.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here for sightseeing." Professor Goodwitch said, "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep in the forest." She said, "And, I am here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Jaune suddenly ran up with a box and few jars while bumping into Cardin, "Each of you is to gather one jar of red sap." The professor put up a jar of red stuff to show an example.

"However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your team mates, we will rendezvous here by four' o clock. Have fun!" The professor said, Cardin said some things to Jaune, Marcus then nodded to Pyrrha, she tasked him to follow them, while also collecting some sap. Then Jaune went with Cardin, Pyrrha sighed and went with her team mates.

Marcus followed them until they got to a point where CRDL went to sit down when Jaune went to collect six jars of sap, Marcus already got his jar full while he was following them.

_Few minutes later…_

Jaune came back with the jars, oddly, six of them, then he fell down, he was exhausted.

"Hey! Great work Jauney Boy, now that wasn't too hard was it?" Cardin said to Jaune.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune sounded really nauseated, Marcus kept an eye.

"Great great great, Jaune, I bet you ask yourself, why did my buddy Cardin asked me to collect six jars of sap when there are only five of us?" He said.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today." Jaune replied, he was still nauseated.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin said, the team stood up, Jaune was immensely scared from the answer.

Marcus kept on tailing the five, the Exo making a slight whining sound when he takes a step, luckily CRDL didn't notice him.

Then they got to a point where they had a view of the students collecting sap, they were on a hill.

CRDL were already lying down while Jaune was crawling to get up, Marcus grappled to a tree, he saw Nora dancing about with her jar, Pyrrha just standing up from collecting the sap, and Ren still collecting the sap. Each time Ren gave Nora a jar, she would devour the sap inside, this was probably the reason why it was taking so long for them, and Nora was even more jittery than usual.

They were at an excellent position to throw something at Pyrrha.

Cardin said something, apparently Cardin hated Pyrrha, Cardin got the box, he heard a load of buzzing, _Oh shit, Rapier wasps. _He learned about the Grimm, at Professor Port's class earlier.

The five stood up, Cardin shoved a jar of sap to Jaune, it was time to act, Marcus jumped down from the tree, "Jaune, don't do it. You can kill her."

"Oh! Marcus, I didn't forget about you. Get him boys!" CRDL jumped after Marcus, their weapons at the ready, Marcus pulled out a Variable grenade, flicked to Flash, then let the grenade drop, he dashed out of the way, all four were hit, and they were walking like drunks with their hands in front of them.

Until Jaune suddenly threw the jar to Cardin, smashing it into smithereens while sap oozed on Cardin's chest, until they heard the sound of thumping. _Oh shit. _Until an Ursa came out, pinning down Cardin because of the sap. "Jaune! Get Professor Goodwitch!" Jaune got away, until Marcus was thrown aside by the Ursa, he was writhing in pain, something has stabbed Marcus. By instinct, Jaune dashed towards the Ursa, hoping for the best and not dying in the process.

_RWBY and JNPR_

They spotted CRDL without Cardin running like madmen, "Ursa! Ursa!' Russel cried, Yang got him by the collar, "What?! Where!?".

"Back there! " He responded. They also heard the cry of an Ursa.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out. "Yang! Get professor Goodwitch!" Blake pulled Yang without a word, Ruby and Pyrrha got their weapons ready.

Cardin was running like a madman from the Ursa, until it jumped and hit him back, he flew and was now crawling. He looked at the Ursa horrified, it swiped, and Cardin was just finished his prayers to home, until he didn't feel the impact he was supposed to get, he opened his eyes and noticed Jaune blocking the swipe with his shield. He was losing the fight against the hand, as it crushed him, Weiss readied Myrtenaster until Pyrrha stopped her.

"Wait."

Jaune escaped from the grasp and gave it a jab from the sword, it retaliated by swiping, he did a roll to the side, took battle position again, jumped from a swipe but was hit by another, making him fall and tumble back. He quickly got back up, rushed again and jumped, but was hit back.

He got back up again, he saw his scroll said that he had low aura, he rushed up and met the Ursa face to face, he rushed up and jumped, its hand in the air while Jaune had his shield in the air. Pyrrha lifted her hand and made Jaune's arm with the shield block the swipe from the Ursa, than slashed its head off.

_Marcus_

Marcus looked up, he was impaled by one of the Ursa's claws, and it was a large one at that, he looked around, his vision was hazy and fuzzy, he didn't know how he would get the claw out, but he was too weak to care until the world blacked out again.

_JNPR and RWBY_

The Ursa fell down, its body going limp as its head rolled like a car tire. Pyrrha put her hand down, "Uh, what?" Ruby was surprised to say the least, "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, but my semblance is polarity." Pyrrha said.

"Wow, you can control poles." Ruby said.

"No you dunce! She has control over magnetism!" Weiss said.

Marcus came behind Jaune, his hand clutching his stomach,

"Good job man," Then he collapsed.

"Uh oh." Jaune said, Professor Goodwitch came quickly, she looked at the unconscious Marcus,

"Oh my, he was impaled." She said, she used her Crop weapon to lift him and carry him back to Beacon, he was then put on a bed at the infirmary. Later, he somehow recovered, the doctors didn't know but he was now alive and well.** (Lol, referencing Health Regen.) **

He was put some anesthetics so he won't be fighting anytime soon, he went to check out the armory, turns out you can make your own gun, surprising for him.

He met the weapon smith there, Ayden Smith, he was referred to as "Ghost", he was a stealth soldier and an expert gunsmith.

"Your weapons are in needs for some upgrades, although the guns look nice, the insides are slightly outdated, except that sniper rifle, and I can do it for you for free, government pays for the parts." Ayden said.

"Sure, why not." Marcus replied.

After a few hours of tinkering and explanation, Marcus' IMR had four dust canisters in the bullets. He could switch each canister from the gun itself, the grenades were given a bigger blasting radius, the Atlas 45 was given some dust, and everything was much more stable, the MORS had less weight to it.

"Thanks!" Marcus said before leaving the armory.

Ayden waved back before the door closed.

He continued to explore Beacon, occasionally checking the time to see if class started, until he realized it was a weekend.

_After exploring…_

RWBY dragged him to Vale, he wasn't really friendly to populated places without some explosions around, and it was what he liked to do, fight off the enemy. But if there aren't any around, he would get paranoid, never know who to trust.

It was also the Vytal festival. Weiss was also excited for it.

They were at the docks, Ruby didn't like the smell, as it "smelled like fishes" Marcus was completely fine with it, they were here to see the students from Vescuo come up,

They noticed a shop with tons of police tape, it was literally plastered over the broken windows, and the five ran up to the police officers writing into their tablets.

"I heard that there was some five people, stopping crime all over the place, what were they called again…Uhm, Sentinel?" One of the police officers said.

"Wait, say that again." Marcus asked.

"Sentinel, wait. We found one of them!" The same police officer said.

"No, no, no, I am just a regular student at Beacon." Marcus said.

"Oh, you look like one of them. Sorry." He said before going back to his tablet.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place has turned into a jungle." Another one of the police officers said.

The officers exchanged a few more words until a message popped up in all of their Scrolls, it was from Ozpin, it said: "All students that are available check in with me, an assignment came from the police. Missing person report."

"We going?" Marcus asked.

"Sure, why not. We got Sunday left." Yang said.

"Ugh…Fine!" Weiss complained.

The five got to Beacon, they were met by Ozpin waiting.

"We don't have much time, five people just went missing in the Emerald Forest, they were hiking until Grimm got to them. We need you to investigate the forest to find any survivors. Got it?" The police officer said.

"We got it." Marcus replied.

"Good, now go!" The police officer ordered.

The five rushed off into the forest, they followed the trail that the five people went, they continued onto the path. Something made Marcus feel uneasy about the place, he knew something was up.

They kept on going until they saw one of the people dead and eviscerated, Ruby almost vomited and the rest backed away, Marcus kneeled and investigated the body.

"Recently killed, they're not far." Marcus said.

They kept on going until they saw another one standing there, his eyes were lifeless and his skin was pale.

"Sir! Are you alright?" Marcus asked as he ran up to him.

"T-T-The G-Grimm! T-They're all d-dead!" As the person collapsed onto Marcus' arm.

"Shit. Better get back quickly." Marcus said, a growl was heard,

"Grimm. Shit." Marcus added, Beowolves came up and surrounded the group.

Marcus held up three fingers as RWBY took their targets, he slowly put down one, then the other one, then the last one was put down as they unleashed fury onto the Beowolves, each time ten were killed, twelve replaced them, they kept on shooting, they were running out of ammo, as they heard the last click of Blake's weapon, they panicked, that is until sniper rifle shots killed two Beowolves.

Two people in familiar looking suits came up, eradicating the Grimm along their way, the weapons were oddly familiar too.

"Go." One of them said, the voice was garbled and distorted.

"I wanna know who's protecting my back!" Weiss said.

"That's classified." One of them said as he revealed the face, it was Jack Mitchell.

"Now go. Before I change my mind." He said.

The five made a run as Marcus carried the survivor out, they heard the echoing gunfire and the sound of howling, they made it back and saw that the police were preparing a team to go in.

"Hold your fire! Friendlies incoming!" The leader said.

The armed officers put their guns down and stood up,

"We only found one of them." Marcus said.

"Damn, this was the fifth case this month, something's up with the Grimm." The officer said.

_Few minutes after…_

"We could have saved them all!" Ruby complained,

"Look, we can't save everyone, at least you tried to." Marcus said.

"He's right Ruby, we couldn't save everyone, we were outnumbered and had no ammo left." Yang said.

As they got back into the city at sundown, there was another area covered in police tape,

"Again?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, what's wrong with these fucks, who needs this much Dust?!" The police officer angrily replied.

"You think the White Fang did this?" A police officer asked to his fellow team mate.

"The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said, those words provoked an argument that Marcus didn't even bother to stop, they kept on going until they got back to Beacon for diner.

They ate quietly as Weiss and Blake kept on arguing.

_Sentinel Six._

"It's go time. Remember, do _not_ fuck up! Got everyone on their toes here." General Ironwood said.

"We don't fuck up, we're not allowed to." Daniel said.

As Martinez prepped a small Threat grenade and tossed it into the dining hall, they infiltrated the building to get Marcus back, and it was a relatively hard job since they were dealing with the best of the best.

"Chris, cut the power…Now!" Daniel said, then the power went out, the five people armed their weapons, and detonated the Threat grenade, they counted lots of students, they prepped a few smoke grenades just in case. Then they entered the building, the problem was that they didn't expect much Faunus here, they were wrong and that thought was racist.

They saw about ten or nine Faunus, they cooked a smoke grenades and dropped it, the room was soon covered in white smoke.

They kept on going for Marcus, as it was indicated in their HUD, they passed by several students, still in the dark of what's going on, then they got to Marcus, they picked him up, Marcus retaliated until he saw who was picking him up, then in an unexpected move, a black haired girl suddenly attacked Michael. Daniel and Anderson quickly put her down and knocked her unconscious.

"Come on! Let's go!" Daniel ordered, the five quickly ran out of the building in a dash, that is until they met the headmaster face to face.

"Would you be so kind to put my student down?" He politely asked them.

"Sorry, but this is our team mate, and we're bringing him back." Daniel replied.

"Teammate I see? Maybe you are the so called Sentinel Six that he has told me about?" Ozpin replied politely.

"Yeah, we're Sentinel Six. Now would you be so kind to let us pass?" Daniel asked.

"Very well. But don't forget to bring him back." Ozpin said.

They went pass the Ozpin, surprised that they got through peacefully, they went outside then came a BullHead flying by and landing to pick them up.

Chris quickly ran down the rooftop of Beacon and met up with the team, than came gunfire, they quickly got on and the BullHead quickly flew away, that is until some random bullet hits the pilot's head and makes the BullHead go in a spiral, Chris got into the cockpit and tried to maneuver the airship, after some time of nauseating spins, the BullHead was under control.

Marcus stood up, looked around, he had a shocked expression, he never thought he would see his team again.

"Good to have you back Marcus!" Michael said.

"Great to see you guys again." Marcus replied, he had a huge smile on his face, but he didn't have any weapons on him.

Until Daniel gave him a M17R4 Rifle with dust ammunition to him, and an Atlas High-powered pistol.

"We don't have much time, SDC is training lots of soldiers, we were hired by the Atlas kingdom to investigate them, and also kill the White Fang, we got confirmation of Roman stealing a Dust shipment." Daniel said,

"We're landing in seven minutes!" Chris said.

As they waited for the BullHead to land, they talked about how they got into Remnant.

"Well... Me, Michael and Chris landed in the forests near the Atlas kingdom while Anderson landed near Vescuo." Daniel said.

"Well, me, I landed in the Emerald Forest, got accepted into Beacon and now I am here." Marcus said,

"Damn! You got accepted into Beacon?" Daniel was certainly impressed, the BullHead landed on the landing pad, Marcus looked outside to see multitudes of BullHeads flying out and tanks being repaired.

"Don't expect me to take risks like that again. Anyways, welcome to the Atlas Army Marcus." Ironwood said.

Then the general left to do some other things.

"Okay, come on Marcus, let's introduce you to the base." Michael said.

Michael led Marcus all around the base, explaining everything about it, weaponry, manufacturing, experiments and the Atlas Paladin, it was an impressive piece of hardware.

"Oh! Atlas is manufacturing Goliath's now!" Michael exclaimed.  
>"Hell yeah!" Marcus said cheerfully.<p>

And then they went to the dorms, he was introduced to his room, it was the size the military would give him, it had some books, a television and a bed.

He sat on the bed as Michael left the room, he lay down and relaxed, and then it eventually led to him sleeping.

* * *

><p>Okay, I thought I would get this done yesterday, and by the way, if you were asking yourself why I was breezing through the episodes in chapter one, it was because I wanted to get onto my main plotline, leave what you liked or disliked in the review! And if you liked it, favorite and follow! It helps me a lot.<p> 


	3. Beta reader needed!

Hello! I need a beta reader for a portion of a chapter of a new story I am going to upload! If anyone wants to beta-read for me, PM me!  
>All you need is to have good grammar!<p> 


	4. Delayed

I don't really know where to go with this story, I don't like my ideas, this will have to be delayed until a reader or someone gives me a great idea! And school is kicking my stomach.


End file.
